Who You'd Be Today
by AnonymousSparkle
Summary: Beast Boy refelects upon the death of a fellow Titan. song fic BBRae


_AN: Hey, this is AnonymousSparkle coming to you with another song fic. Don't ask me why but I was listening to the radio when this song came on and gave me the idea for the story. This has happened twice in the last week (see Good Morning Beautiful one of my other fics) so here I am writing this out because I somehow feel I have to. Please let me know what you think of it! I don't want to post pointless stuff (at least pointless stuff for readers) if people don't really care for my random inspiration song fics. If you like it let me know and I'll post any other ones that come to me in the future. If not I'll keep them where they belong, on my hard drive where only I will ever read them. The pairings are BB/Rae Rob/Star. Well kinda…Robin and Starfire are only mentioned once. The song is called Who You'd Be Today and is sung by Kenny Chesney._

_

* * *

_

_Sunny days seem to hurt the most  
Wear the pain like a heavy coat  
I feel you everywhere I go_

Beast Boy sighed as he looked out the window of the tower. Could it really have been a year since she had left them? It felt like just yesterday that it had happened. The pain still felt so fresh in his heart, the feeling of loss plagued him wherever he went. Closing his eyes to stop the tears forming there from falling. It was early and it would be some time before anyone else in the tower awoke but he still felt he should hold this display of emotion inside. Finally Beast Boy decided to go for a walk to clear his mind. He made his way to the roof and turned into a hawk, flying to the nearest park. There he landed and began to slowly weave his way along the many paths.

_See your smile, I see your face  
I hear you laughing in the rain  
Still can't believe your gone_

Closing his eyes he brought a mental picture of her into his view as he smiled. Though she had never shown much emotion she was always smiling when he brought her image back into his memory, and she was beautiful, oh so beautiful, when she smiled. Perhaps he always captured a grin on her face because his favorite pictures of her were when she was her happiest. He thought for a moment about the pictures that sat on a shelf in his room. There were three; one was the first picture he had ever taken of her when they had just started out as a team. It was after one of their first missions and even she couldn't help but give a little smile at their victory. Though the picture had captured the entire team she seem to stand out like some kind of focal point that anyone who looked at the photo would be drawn to. The second picture was of him and her at the park. He had been playing football when he tripped and fell into the lap of the reading girl. Cyborg managed to snap the shot before the two had time to sort them selves out. She still had a small smile from a funny line she had been reading and he still had the smirk on his face from being too cocky during the game. It was a cute picture but as he recalled she hadn't been very happy with him or Cyborg for quite a while after that. The last picture was of her dancing with him in the rain. That was on their first date, he remembered having to convince her to give it a try. She liked him but was worried about her powers and how they would react with the new emotions she was about to show. Of course it had to rain that night but he kept things light hearted and they didn't let it get to them. Not long after that they had started frequently dating. Too bad that hadn't lasted for more than a month; that was when the accident happened. It was a simple slip up on a mission, which had cost her, her life.

_It ain't fair you died to young  
Like a story that had just begun  
But death tore the pages all away_

'God, it was so unfair how her life has been cut short' he thought to himself as he wandered the walkways. She had just started to open up and start enjoying her life when it was stolen from her, like the time it had taken the change to happen was nothing at all. It was like her story had been cut short; her chance at life lost. He often lay awake at night wondering why this had happened, which only seemed to remind him of how far away her time with him seemed. It hurt to remember that she was just a memory.

_God knows how I miss you  
All the hell that I've been through  
Just knowing, no one could take your place  
Sometimes I wonder, who you'd be today_

Beast Boy thought of all the times he had written letters to her telling her how much he loved her and how much he longed to have her by his side. Each time he did he would burn the letter and watch the white smoke waft out the window and hope his words would reach her wherever she was. Sometimes when he felt at his lowest he would suddenly get this feeling that wherever she was she was at peace. But still he long for her so. He knew he would never be the same…no one could fill that gap.

_Would you see the world  
Would you chase your dreams  
Settle down with a family  
I wonder what would you name your babies_

A thought came to him as he stopped to allow a family with two small children pass. What would she be like if she were still there? Would she have continued to open up to the world that desperately wanted to take her in? He hoped so; she had so much she could do with her life and so many dreams that she would never reveal. He could see her being a mother and him a father. Would they have gotten married? What about the others on the team? How would she react if she knew Robin and Starfire were currently engaged? He could see her staying some kind of sarcastic comment like "It took you long enough." but he knew she would be happy for them. Some how he knew she wouldn't have changed all that much and that much of what he could picture could very well have come to pass.

_Someday's the sky's so blue  
I feel like I can talk to you  
And I know it might sound crazy_

Beast Boy found himself leaving the park and moving in the direction of the cemetery. The weather was clear, on these days he found himself visiting her often and even having conversations with her. Today he just sat there staring at her gravestone. It fit her perfectly as it showed a raven flying gracefully though the air. It also had her name Raven and an inscription that read "A beloved friend and Titan. We shall always miss you." Underneath were the dates on which she was born and on which she died. He stared blankly at the death date, which was exactly a year ago. It was then that the tears came and they seemed to fill him inside. Like they were trying to fill her empty space and they were failing miserably. Silent sobs racked his body for a moment but as he read her last message to them he began to calm. It was one of her request that this message be placed on her grave stone should she pass on. He could almost hear her voice say it as he read the message 'Don't cry for me for I shall always be with you.' It was a soft reminder that she didn't feel they should feel sad on her behalf. As he stood to return to the tower he thought to himself 'I must be crazy.'

_It ain't fair you died to young  
Like a story that had just begun  
But death tore the pages all away_

_God knows how I miss you  
All the hell that I've been through  
Just knowing, no one could take your place  
Sometimes I wonder, who you'd be today_

As he approached the tower Beast Boy glanced into the windows that were off the main room and saw the rest of the team with dejected looks on their faces. They too had remembered what today was. They all missed her and felt the pain too but none more than him. If it was one thing he knew it was that she wouldn't want them to be sad over her. Taking a deep breath he opened the door on the roof and walked down stairs.

_Sunny days seem to hurt the most  
I wear the pain like a heavy coat  
The only thing that gives me hope  
Is I know, I'll see you again someday_

When he entered the room his teammates looked up at him an were surprised to see a small smile gracing his lips. With some difficulty he managed to say, "I know we all miss her but remember that we'll see her again someday." Maybe he would never be sure who she might have become but he held a piece of her close to him and he knew what the memory of her was to him. She would still guide him for many years to come. As he glanced out the window toward the sky he silently thanked her for her one last gift…helping him grow up and move on.


End file.
